Avengers Assemble
by God of the Challenge
Summary: A man who lost his family in a battle between good and evil grows angered at how villains are allowed to destroy more lives because the heroes can't do what needs to be done. He then forms his team. Their name? The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I'm back!**

 **This story is about my OC Heath Smit (Which some of you might remember from "Kingdom Hearts: Heath's Adventure")**

 **In this story, however, instead of going on a quest to save the worlds from darkness, Heath will form my own version of the Avengers.**

 **You see, Heath's origin, while a bit less bizarre, will take a pretty tragic left turn. Let's watch.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue:**_

Heath Smit was a successful and a happily married businessman. His wife was named Luna, his children were a set of fraternal twins, a boy named Phil, and girl named Lil.

They were in Metropolis, enjoying family time, when Superman and Bizarro were fighting.

In their fight, they destroyed a building that fell on Heath Smith and his family, crushing them. Heath barely survived, but his family died.

He was in grief, but when he saw Superman allowing Bizarro to live, he grew mad and vengeful. When he saw that other heroes were letting scum to live despite the lives they ruined, he decided to build the armor to help his broken body and become Night Fury, the hero the world needs.

Over time, he had found others who shared his ideals.

This is their story… The story of the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

* * *

 **Shorter than Christmas break I am aware of that.**

 **Anyway, I have a list of people who are going to be Avengers. They are:**

 **Rocket Raccoon**

 **Groot**

 **Thing**

 **Thor**

 **Hulk**

 **Deadpool**

 **Punisher**

 **Spider Man**

 **Storm**

 **Captain America**

 **Red Arrow**

 **Arsenal**

 **Robin IV**

 **Red Hood**

 **Cheshire**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Batgirl II**

 **Miss Martian**

 **Starfire**

 **Raven**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **Doomsday**

 **Cheetah**

 **Hive 5**

 **And guest starring from Jurassic World is the Indominus Rex.**

 **If any of you have any one else you want to see be a part of the Avengers, please leave him/her/them in a review.**

 **And also, please vote on my poll. You got 20 votes, use them.**


	2. Becoming Night Fury

**Hey Howdy Hey everyone! It's been a couple weeks, but I got the next chapter of "Avengers Assemble" ready for you. This chapter entails Heath waking up in the hospital, and becoming Night Fury.**

* * *

Heath opened his eyes, and held his hand to his head.

"Oh man." He muttered. "What hit me?"

"A 10 story building."

Heath turned to see a doctor standing by his bed with a clipboard in his hand.

"Glad to see you woke up." The doctor said. "You're very lucky to be alive."

Heath was confused for a minute, before the events of the fight returned to his memory.

"My family!" he exclaimed. "Are they alright?"

The doctor's silence was all Heath needed.

'They're gone.' He thought to himself. 'I'm alone.'

He then noticed a glowing circle in his chest.

"Uh, doc?" Heath asked. "Why is there a light in my chest?"

"You had a large amount of shrapnel in your chest from the building's collapse." The doctor explained. "This arc reactor in your chest was the only way to save you."

"What happened to Bizzaro?" Heath asked.

"Same thing that happens to all the criminals." The doctor muttered. "Get locked, then bust out or get released about a month or two later."

Heath's jaw dropped. After all of the Bizzaro ruined, Superman didn't do a damn thing!?

"I know!" the doctor said. "It's bullshit that this keeps happening."

"You don't try and cuddle a rabid dog, you put it down." Heath told the doctor. "But heaven forbid that."

"Damn straight." The doctor replied. "But seriously heaven forbid your dog has to be put down."

"Oh yeah that sucks." Heath said.

Heath then did some thinking. Maybe he could be this hero the world needs. To avenge those who have fallen.

"Any way Mr. Smit." The doctor said. "You are free to go in 3 weeks."

"Thank you sir." Heath said.

* * *

3 weeks later, Heath walked out of the hospital, and to New York City where he had one of his buildings. He went to work.

For the next three months, Heath was busy building a suit of armor. He decided to base it on a night fury from "How to Train Your Dragon", one of his kids' favorite movie.

It was a pure black armor with the arc reactor in the chest area. He also had a tail that could be used as a melee weapon. The helmet had a set of dragon ears, and a face plate that could slide on and off.

The "Night Fury" armor suit consists of approximately two million grain-of-sand-sized discrete units, which are shaped to have as large a surface as possible to optimize their effectiveness. The basis of the suit's structural integrity is the powerful force field which permeates the armor's "cells", as well as the whole configuration when active. Each of the "cells" is a tiny unit in its own right, contributing energy and computing power to the entire armor; this is also why the suit can remain functional even after having sustained considerable damage. The basic principle of the suit is holistic; each part contains the whole, as it were. When inactive, the entire suit can collapse on the microscopic level, the cells "folding" in on themselves to take up a smaller volume, like a three-dimensional accordion pleat.

While Smit designs every aspect of the armor, the complexity of the design requires that production be entirely automated. Each cell is constructed by using specialized bacteria — the bacteria consume minute amounts of specific metals, arrange themselves on pre-tagged areas on the "chip wafer", then die, leaving a very small amount of iron, or gold, or gallium-arsenide. This method allows great precision in determining the thickness of circuitry.

The capabilities the suit had included superhuman strength, speed, flight, power cells, energy conversion recharge, self – contained life – support system, environmental protection, magnetism/anti – magnetism, an onboard computer, sensor array, and an override. The override was a last resort.

The defensive powers the suit had included crystalized iron armor, enhanced durability, and an energy shield.

The suit had been armed to the teeth with repulsor rays, a unibeam, laser, plasma blasts, an energy blade, plasma barrage, smart missiles, hyper – velocity impact, plasma discharge, telepathic microscopic tasers, and a telepathy inhibitor.

At last, it was ready for a test drive. Heath donned the armor, and took off into the night sky. He flew all over New York City. It was a perfect test run.

"Look out criminals, there's a new hero in town." Heath muttered. "And his name is Night Fury."

* * *

 **That's a wrap everyone! For the next few chapters, Night Fury will assemble his team, fighting and taking down criminals along the way. Stay tuned!**


End file.
